Author
The anonymous Author of the Interface Series uploaded the first post of the series to the social news website Reddit on 21 April 2016, under the username _9MOTHER9HORSE9EYES9. In addition to writing the series, he appears as the main character in The Author's Narrative and The Son's Narrative - in the former as an adult, and in the latter as a young child. __TOC__ The Author in the "real" World In May 2016 the Author was interviewed via email by the BBC. In the interview, he told the BBC that: "He is male, in his thirties, lives in the United States, works as a freelance translator and was once a heavy user of LSD." Post 46 of the series, which was published on 11 May 2016 and is written in the first person from the Author's perspective, gives his age as 33. The Author also exchanged messages via Reddit with Bryan Menegus of the technology website, Gizmodo, which published an article on the series in May 2016. In a Reddit post addressed directly to readers, he states that he had previously operated a website through which he intended to publicise the "information" contained in the series, but this was not a success. He writes that the information in the series: "Is not fiction. Nor is it true. It is a mix of things which happened and things which almost happened. Things which were and things which could have been. You must understand that the present moment in which we exist is simply a nexus from which trillions of possible pasts and possible futures branch out. The important thing to realize is that these unreal pasts and unrealized futures are related to each other. By examining what might have been, we can come to understand what might come to be. "I am writing about what has never been, and what must never be."'''' In the same post he states that he is not a prophet or an expert, confirms that he is American, and notes that he does not have a college education or a stable job, and has spent most of his life drunk. In Post 83, part of The Author's Narrative, his character refers to attending college. The Author occasionally quotes from the Bible, but is critical of what he regards as the Christian evangelism of Alcoholics Anonymous, and of spirituality in general. His character in The Author's Narrative states that he has never seen any convincing evidence of God. The Author writes extensively about experiences with alcoholism and mentions his experimentation with psychoactive substances, in particular LSD. He writes that he began using LSD in high school, but stopped after a final, bad, experience. As a child in the Author's Narrative, the young author shares a family home with his mother, father, and two sisters; Anna and Brittany. He regularly attends Sunday school when his parents go to church. The Author's first post addressed directly to readers - which along with the rest of The Author's Narrative provides most of the quasi-biographical information about his life - also refers to seemingly fictitious elements of the narratives, and explicitly states that the information he conveys is neither "true" nor "fiction". The truth of what the Author has revealed about himself may therefore be open to question. The Author in the Narratives The Author appears as a character in two narratives: The Author's Narrative and The Son's Narrative. The Author's Narrative In The Author's Narrative the Author recounts vignettes from his adult life, with a focus on his experiences with, recovery from, and relapse into alcoholism. He also shares thoughts on various other related subjects. The narrative appears to be largely set in the present day, and the Author refers to current events - such as writing the series itself - as they unfold. The Author addresses readers directly in this narrative, and of all the narratives it seems closest to the "real" world, with liberal references to, and thoughts on, the other narratives, including the Author's authorship of them. There are however some apparent departures from reality, and explicit hints that the narrative is itself at least partly fictitious. One such hint is the inclusion in Post 90 of comments by an editor, who signs with the initial "K" and remarks on the content of the post with suggestions for improving the "novel". The narrative also refers to some of the more fantastical elements of the other narratives - such as a possible underground Flesh Interface and the character of Mother Horse Eyes - in a manner that implies they could be real. The Son's Narrative